一年 (First Year)
by nanamimomozono
Summary: An AU where Nanami never meets Mikage... and therefore never becomes a Deity. (I haven't written anything besides essays in a while, so feedback would be much appreciated.)
1. Day 1: Morning

The sound of pens scratching paper and keyboards tapping were the only things Nanami could hear past the low drone of her own boredom. If you asked her, she'd probably tell you that the university library was too quiet a place to study, and therefore, it was also too noisy.  
It had been three years since Nanami had been deserted by her own father. In that time, she'd gotten a few jobs at local shops – bakeries and the like – and had saved up enough money to live in cheap motels until she graduated high school and started living on-campus at university.

Nanami nimbly twirled her pen around her slim fingers before packing up her books to go to her next lecture. It was the second day of second semester and she couldn't afford to miss any classes this early on in the semester.  
She quietly observed the other students around her. A group of girls were standing around discussing their boyfriends, some guys were stuffing their faces with bread rolls, mostly people were on their phones or rushing to their next class. A few minutes after she arrived in front of the lecture theatre, its heavy doors swung open and a spindly looking man started inviting students inside to take a seat. Nanami's feet dragged her to the very back of the theatre, where she sat for a while before taking out her books, exploring almost every inch of the theatre with her jaded, brown eyes. Other students started filing in, each one catching her attention for less than a second, silently judging them on their clothing, seating choice, and the way they carried themselves. There were a few boys she might've been interested in if she could bother to make an effort, but her experiences with men had never really been good. Actually, her experiences with people in general had never been good anyway. She folded her arms in front of her small chest to convey her desire to be left alone – this worked – for a while. Most people just ignored her, until two males – one around her age, and one a bit older walked up to her.  
"Hey, can we sit here?" the younger one asked.  
"I guess." Her response was laced with apathy. She looked at the younger boy who sat right next to her. _A ruffian. _She quietly decided. He looked back at her and smiled before proceeding to turn to his older, and much more refined friend. The older one was quiet, his face was held in a constant smirk, as though he thought everything in the world was a joke.  
"Hey, uhh, do you have a pen I could borrow?" The smaller guy asked Nanami.  
"Why wouldn't you bring your own, Mizuki?" The taller one asked without even looking at his companion.  
"I was in a rush this morning, okay?"  
Nanami wordlessly passed Mizuki a black pen.  
"Thanks! I'm Takamatsu Mizuki, nice to meet you, and this is my friend Tomoe."  
"Momozono Nanami, likewise."


	2. Day 1: Afternoon

"Vegetarian nachos and mango iced tea please." Nanami said as she handed over the required amount of money. Her lecture hadn't been very exciting or informative, and her 'companions' had merely been an irritation to her during the lecture. _Two hours is far too long for a lecture_, she thought as she collected her lunch from the counter. She walked over to a quiet table near the back end of the refectory.  
"Hiiiiii!" shouted an annoyingly familiar voice. Nanami kept picking solemnly at her nachos, trying to ignore the voice.  
"Momozono-san! Over here!" the voice shouted again. _Oh dear god. It's them. They're coming over here._ A plastic seat scraped along the linoleum floor and Mizuki sat down. Nanami looked up with a forced smile.  
" Have a seat Tomoe." Mizuki invited his friend to sit down, going so far as to pull the chair out for his older friend.  
"So, what's for lunch, Momozono-san? I have a hotdog, see." Mizuki shoved the hotdog in Nanami's face. _Delightful. _  
"Nachos." She replied. Tomoe smirked at her irritation with his smaller friend, earning him a glare from the brown-haired girl.  
"What did you guys think of the lecture? I thought it was pretty boring, but I guess you've got to go if you wanna get out of this place – but I do love uni a lot and…" Mizuki kept talking, unaware that Nanami and Tomoe were now silently going at each other's throats with death stares. Nanami got up to leave.  
"Where are you going? You haven't finished eating yet, Momozono-san." Tomoe said, his arms folded, his permanent smirk still plastered on his handsome face.  
"I'm not hungry anymore." Nanami lied.  
"I'll have your food then!" Mizuki exclaimed. As he reached for the plate of nachos, Tomoe's hand shout out and slapped Mizuki's fiercely. Mizuki withdrew his pale hand, a hurt look on his face.  
"She needs to eat, Mizuki." Tomoe said blatantly.  
Mizuki had already finished his hotdog, and it looked like the two men weren't leaving until Nanami had finished her own food. She sighed heavily, and started picking at the corn chips, looking up every now and then, only to be faced with Mizuki's smiling face, and Tomoe's coldly attractive gaze.

She'd only just finished eating when Tomoe left his seat and exited the refectory.  
"Sorry about that." Mizuki said. "He just wants to make sure you're okay."  
Nanami sighed again and got up to leave. Mizuki followed after her as she stepped outside the food hall and started walking towards the library.


	3. Day 3: Morning

CHAPTER 3

_Tomoe's harsh gaze fell on Nanami as his hands explored every inch of her torso, moving down to in-between her thighs, fingering her softly at first – eventually his hand started moving more and more vigorously. Nanami's breathing became laboured, her small moans muffled by Tomoe's lips and tongue…_

Nanami woke up to the sound of her own heavy breathing, only to discover that she was slightly turned on. She switched on the lamp on her bedside table and rubbed her eyes drowsily. She thought about the dream she'd just had. _Why?_ She thought to herself. She looked at her phone to check the time. 5:37 Am. Her alarm would go off in exactly 23 minutes. She thought about going back to bed, but then decided not to, as she'd have more time to get ready.

She walked up to the main café in the university's library just as it opened. She ordered a flat white and sat down in the library lounge. She kind of just sat there, spacing out, until more students started filing in for their early morning coffees. It was almost 9am before she decided that she should probably start heading to her first class of the day. The walk from the library to the humanities block was a long, uphill one… luckily her class was on the first floor of the three storey building. Her breathing became shallow again – but this time as a result of her lack of fitness.  
"You should exercise more…" Tomoe muttered as he walked past her – that stupid smirk still on his face. Nanami stopped walking to poke her tongue out at him, and was then pushed forward by Mizuki…  
"C'mon, Momozono san! Class starts soon. Why are you breathing so heavily? Did Tomoe do something to you? Just ignore him, he's just like that, y'know?" Mizuki linked his arm around Nanami's and pulled her towards the Humanities building.

Once everybody was seated, the tutor started checking attendance – standard procedure. Nanami looked around the room at the somewhat familiar faces of her fellow students. Some were chewing the ends of pens, while others twisted them around their fingers with such skill you'd think they could be paid for it. Mizuki was tapping his feet on the ground softly but excitedly, while Tomoe was observing the tutor with a cold gaze. Once again, Tomoe was only a seat away from Nanami. She somehow became jealous of Mizuki. _Why does HE get to be the one who sits next to Tomoe?_ She spent the whole tutorial staring into space again, thinking of her strange yet delightful dream.


End file.
